deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
Help:Editing
Please note that the information following the "This is a Protected Wiki and These are the Rules!" section only applies if you are an Admin or if you are editing your own profile. This is a Protected Wiki and These are the Rules! Due to the fact that this wiki revolves around my own fan-fic (and Squat's), all pages must be protected in order to prevent users from accidentally or deliberately changing anything. (However, most non-fan-fic pages will likely be unlocked in the future.) I can't risk having someone change a detail from something I've (or Squat has) written, and I prefer that all pages have at least near-perfect grammar and punctuation. I am a grammar-freak, so you get the picture. :/ Please don't confuse this wiki with the glorious Dead Space Wiki. This is not the Dead Space Wiki! This wiki is mostly filled with my own delusional nonsense, and countless details will be different from the Dead Space universe. New articles are not to be created by anyone without my permission. I and the other Admins add pages and information to this wiki whenever we can, and it would be too difficult for us to keep track of pages that we haven't authorized. If you violate this rule, you will likely receive an indefinite ban from this wiki. I simply won't have the time to keep track of multiple people whom are banned, and I don't wanna have to ban someone on repeated occasions. However, if you really want to add a piece of information to a page, then feel free to message me (AFN), Squat, or Ryu. The Blogs and Forums are where you'll be able to post your fan-fics, thoughts, and what-not. However, you must keep everything friendly and appropriate...even for this wiki. Any hateful, derogatory, or malicious posts or comments (or pictures or videos) targeting users or groups WILL NOT be tolerated! The same goes for talk pages of users and articles. Do not bully or harass anyone on this wiki! Also, please do not upload any stupid or pointless videos; that is a privilege reserved for the Admins. :O Personal content (ie: photos and/or videos) should not be posted in articles, nor such an article be created. I want this wiki to be a peaceful and happy place where everyone can have a good time and a good laugh without feeling like they are being targeted. Please abide by these rules to make this so. Grammar and Punctuation Paradise! Hey, guys! This is AFN here! This section is meant for the Admins, and it will help you guys if you're creating or editing articles and are unsure of a grammar or punctuation-related question you may have...or if you just need help with homework or something. :/ Capitalizing and Punctuating Article Titles Let's start with the titles of articles. This sounds like a no-brainer, right? Well, unfortunately, that's not always the case. Take this title for example, "Real life videos." See anything wrong? No?! <:O Well, you should. Since "Real life videos" serves as the title of an article, all major or "principal" words in the title must be capitalized. How do you know which words are "principal words," you ask? You see, if a word is at the beginning of the title or at the end of the title, it is a principal word and must be capitalized. Additionally, if the word is a noun; pronoun; verb; adverb; adjective; subordinating conjunction; or a preposition, when used adjectivally or adverbially, it should be capitalized. Principal words also include all words longer than three letters. Now that we know which words we are supposed to capitalize, the title should read "Real Life Videos," correct? No. If we leave it that way, then the meaning becomes vague. When left that way, the title can mean "life videos that are real." That's not the meaning we're going for, is it? What we want the title to mean is, "videos that are of real-life events." That sounds better, doesn't it? It should...because that's the correct meaning. All we have to do is figure out how to word the title to give it that meaning. This part isn't too hard; all we have to do is add a hyphen between "Real" and "Life." That would result in the correct title, "Real-Life Videos." You see, a hyphen is used to turn "Real-Life" into a compound adjective that describes the word, "Videos." Pretty neat, huh? :) Quirky Quotation Marks AFN: "Moving on to something trickier, the order of quotation marks with other punctuation marks is a very confusing issue. What's that? You have a question already? Okay, let's hear it!" DLSN: "Where should I put quotation marks when I'm asking a question?" AFN: "That is an excellent question, my friend! You see, if I take the question you just asked me, 'Where should I put quotation marks when I'm asking a question?' and write it down for you, you would see that I placed a quotation mark at the beginning of your question and a quotation mark at the end of your question, placing the question mark inside the quotation marks. Let me write it down as an example sentence so you can see it for yourself." *Example: That is an excellent question, my friend! You see, if I take the question you just asked me, "Where should I put quotation marks when I'm asking a question?" and write it down for you, you would see that I placed a quotation mark at the beginning of your question and a quotation mark at the end of your question, placing the question mark inside the quotation marks. DLSN: "But why does it go inside the quotation marks?" AFN: "That's simple; the question mark goes inside the quotation marks because it was part of your quotation. You asked the question, so they were your spoken words. Thus, the question mark is part of the quote as well." DLSN: "Ohhhhh! I get it!" AFN: "That's great! Do you have any other questions?" DLSN: "Sorry, I didn't hear you very well. Did you ask me, 'Do you have any other questions' "? AFN: "I'm sorry about that; I must have been mumbling. And yes, that's what I asked you." DLSN: "Oh, okay!" AFN: "Does that mean you have another question?" DLSN: "Hmm... Uh... Oh! What if I'm asking a question within a question?" AFN: "You mean like what you just asked me a moment ago?" DLSN: "What do you mean?" AFN: "Lol! You just asked me, 'Did you ask me, "Do you have any other questions?' " DLSN: "Ohhh! So if I correctly wrote down what I just asked you, I would have answered my own question?!" AFN: "Exactly!" DLSN: "That's awesome! Can I try to do it by myself?!" AFN: "Of course you can! Give it a shot!" DLSN: "Okay, here I go!" *Example: Did you ask me, "Do you have any other questions"? DLSN: "Is that right?" AFN: "Yeah, dude! That was perfect! Gold star!" DLSN: "Yay!" :D I learned a lot! Thanks!" AFN: "You're welcome! Now, does anybody else have quotation mark-related questions? Wait, who is that? Is that you, Squattop?" Squattop: Apostrophes and Possession Absolute beginners? #'Find a page to improve'. (If you want, you can practice in the Sandbox first. It's there for "practicing", or experimenting with almost anything. It's a good place to get used to how the wiki works.) #'Click "Edit this page"'. #An "edit box" will open - type your new sentences or corrections (just like MS or Lotus or WordPerfect wordprocessing) #'Click the "Save" button' - (well, it may be wise to hit the "Preview" button first, in case of mistakes! More detail As with all wikis, you can edit any non-protected page on this Wikia. Your changes will be visible immediately. Just click the "edit" link that appears near the top of every page. Explain your edit in the "Summary" box between the edit window and the save and preview buttons. eg: "typo" or "added info on xyz". Use the "Show preview" button to check your edit and get the formatting right before saving. Remember to Save page before moving on. If you are logged in, you can mark an edit as minor by checking the This is a minor edit box to let people know your edit is not something substantive. To try editing, open a new window and go to the Sandbox (which is an editing test area), and then click the "edit" link. Add something and click save. Formatting Most text formatting is usually done with wiki markup, so you don't have to learn HTML. Headings and subheadings Headings and subheadings are an easy way to improve the organization of an article. If you can see two or more distinct topics being discussed, you can break up your article by inserting a heading for each section. Headings can be created like this: * Main heading (2 equals signs) * Subheading (3 equals signs) * Another level down (4 equals signs) * Another level down (5 equals signs) If an article has at least three headings, a table of contents (TOC) will be automatically generated. Try creating some headings in the Sandbox and see the effect on the TOC. Indenting To indent text, place a colon (:) right at the beginning of a line. The more colons you put, the further indented the text will be. A newline (pressing Enter or Return) marks the end of the indented paragraph. For example: This is aligned all the way to the left. ::This is indented slightly. :::This is indented more. is shown as: This is aligned all the way to the left. :This is indented slightly. ::This is indented more. Bullet points To insert a bullet, use an asterisk (*). Similar to rectal indentation, more asterisks in front of a paragraph means more indentation. A brief example: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? Which is shown as: :*First list item :*Second list item :**Sub-list item under second :*Isn't this fun? Numbered lists You can also create numbered lists. For this, use the number sign or hash symbol (#). Using more #s will affect the level of indenting. Example: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Shows up as: :#First item :#Second item :##Sub-item under second item :#Third item Links Links are important on wikis to help readers navigate your site. Internal links You can extensively cross-reference wiki pages using internal links. You can add links to existing titles, and also to titles you think ought to exist in future. To make a link to another page on the same wiki, just put the title in double square brackets. For example, if you want to make a link to, say, the Main Page, it would be: :Main Page If you want to use words other than the article title as the text of the link, you can add an alternative name by adding it after a pipe "|" divider (SHIFT + BACKSLASH on English-layout and other keyboards). For example, if you wanted to make a link to the Main Page, but wanted it to say "home page" you would write it as such: :View the home page... It would appear as: :View the home page... When you want to use the plural of an article title (or add any other suffix) for your link, you can add the extra letters directly outside the double square brackets. For example, you would write: :Add questions to the Wikia for quizzes. It would appear as: :Add questions to the Wikia for quizzes. (the link will be red if this page does not yet exist) Interwiki links To link to another Wikia, you can use its title followed by a colon and the article name, instead of using the full URL. For example, the Creatures Wiki home page is at Creatures:Main Page, which can be typed as :Creatures:Main Page :rather than as http://creatures.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page This style of link works for any wiki in the interwiki map, not just for Wikia. See the Central Wikia page at Wikia:Help:Interwiki link. External links If you want to link to a site outside of Wikia, you may just type the full URL for the page you want to link to. :http://www.google.com/ It is often more useful to make the link display something other than the URL, so use one square bracket at each end, with the alternative title after the full URL address, separated by a space (not a pipe). So if you want the link to appear as Google search engine, just type: :Google search engine Redirects To redirect automatically from one page to another, type #REDIRECT and then put in brackets the name of the page to be redirected to. For example, you could redirect from "Cats" to "Cat". That way, anyone typing either version in the search box will automatically go to "Cat". Wiki variables and templates Use to see the current Wikia. For instance, on this site prints out as . That and a few other templates are common to MediaWiki sites. Check the current list of all templates on this Wikia. You can create templates. After you create the page Template:XXX, using the command will include that content in your current page. So, if you have something that needs to be included on many other pages, you might want to use a template. Most templates available on the Central Wikia can be used on individual wikia with just "wikia:" prefixed to the name. See the help page on Central at Wikia:Help:Shared templates. Category:Help